


Awarded

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Draco wins, Harry does, too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awarded

**Author's Note:**

> When Draco wins, Harry does, too.

**Title:** Awarded  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Pout.  
 **Author's Notes:** When Draco wins, Harry does, too.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Awarded

~

“The award goes to...”

Harry groaned. Kingsley somehow managed to make every announcement dramatic.

“...Draco Malfoy!”

Harry sagged.

“You’re pouting,” Ron whispered as Draco accepted the ‘Auror of the Month’ award.

Harry bristled. “Am not.”

“Are, too,” Ron chuckled. “Upset about losing to Malfoy?”

“This wasn’t a contest.”

Ron laughed.

“Are you angry?” Draco asked Harry later.

“About?”

“Me winning that award.”

“Actually, I’m excited to sleep with the ‘Auror of the month’.”

“Good answer. Here comes _your_ award,” Draco purred.

Later, as he recovered from amazing sex, Harry pondered how he could arrange for Draco to win every month.

~


End file.
